hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Woodhull Sexual Freedom Alliance
|founder = Wikipedia:Mary Frances Berry, Melinda Chateauvert, Richard O. Cunningham, Judy Guerin-Cunningham, Wikipedia:Jeffrey Montgomery, and Ricci J. Levy. |location = Wikipedia:Washington, D.C. |origins = Named after Wikipedia:suffragist Wikipedia:Victoria Woodhull |key_people = Ricci J. Levy (Executive Director) |area_served = Wikipedia:United States |product = |focus = Wikipedia:human rights sexual expression sexuality Wikipedia:civil rights issues Wikipedia:freedom of speech social and political change |method = Wikipedia:research, Wikipedia:advocacy, Wikipedia:public education, social change |revenue = |endowment = |num_volunteers = |num_employees = |num_members = |subsib = |owner = |Non-profit_slogan = Affirming Sexual Freedom as a Fundamental Human Right |homepage = http://www.woodhullalliance.org |footnotes = }} The Woodhull Sexual Freedom Alliance (WSFA), previously known as the Woodhull Freedom Foundation, is a Wikipedia:non-profit organization that advocates for Wikipedia:sexual freedom as a fundamental Wikipedia:human right. The organization is based in Wikipedia:Washington, D.C. History Foundation at a hearing on Wikipedia:same-sex marriage on November 2, 2009 in front of the Wikipedia:Council of the District of Columbia; Chair of the hearing was Commissioner Wikipedia:Phil Mendelson.]] The organization was first founded in 2003 with the name Woodhull Freedom Foundation. It began with a focus on global and domestic human rights, specifically looking at sexual freedom. It is named for Wikipedia:Victoria Woodhull (1838 – 1927), the first woman to own a company on Wikipedia:Wall Street and to campaign for Wikipedia:President of the United States. Its focus includes examining the stakeholders that maintain a climate of Wikipedia:sexual repression. The organization releases an annual report in September on "Sexual Freedom Day" called the "State of Sexual Freedom", which describes goals towards increasing sexual freedom. Woodhull's public relations representative Wikipedia:Jeffrey Montgomery told the Wikipedia:Washington Blade that their goals intersected with human rights: "Woodhull is the organization at the intersection of all sexual freedom issues because of the common core value of fundamental human rights. ... Without sexual freedom all personal freedoms are at risk.” Woodhull tracks laws and regulations pertaining to sexual activity in the United States. Activities In 2004, Woodhull joined with the Wikipedia:National Gay and Lesbian Task Force in devoting resources towards analyzing old regulations used to harass Wikipedia:LGBT people. The purpose of the study was to analyze existing regulations in the United States with regards to sexual activity, and simultaneously to foster ties between those against sexual repression, and LGBT organizations. Woodhull again coordinated with the National Gay and Lesbian Task Force in 2005 organizing the event Red, White and Leather for Independence Day celebrations; "Over 30 Leather bars in 17 cities raised awareness and funds for both the National Gay and Lesbian Task Force and the Woodhull Freedom Foundation." Writer Wikipedia:Eric Rofes served on the board of Woodhull before passing away in 2006. In 2007, its Sexual Freedom Day was commemorated with a discussion group examining the idea of sexual freedom as a segment of human rights. Sexual Freedom Day took place in Wikipedia:Philadelphia, Pennsylvania as the first event of its kind on October 6, 2007 and included "a fund raiser featuring the Peek-a-Boo Revue and DJ Johanna Constantine and DJ Roots and Groove." , Wikipedia:Carmen Vázquez and Wikipedia:Robert Corn-Revere at the Vicki Award Ceremony on Sexual Freedom Day, 2011.]] In July 2008, when the Wikipedia:American Family Foundation called for a Wikipedia:McDonald's boycott after the fast food restaurant said it would join the Wikipedia:National Gay and Lesbian Chamber of Commerce, Woodhull's executive director announced a "buycott" asking those interested in supporting the restaurant to purchase additional meals. Woodhull joined with the Wikipedia:American Civil Liberties Union and other groups in 2009 on an Wikipedia:amici curiae brief before the U.S. Supreme Court in the case, Federal Communications Commission v. Fox Television Stations. On November 29, 2009, the Cleveland Leather Awareness Weekend (CLAW) organized a leather dance reception in Wikipedia:San Diego, California so as to raise money for charitable purposes to assist the activities of Woodhull. The organization gave its 2010 Victoria Woodhull Sexual Freedom Award on September 23 of that year to Kushaba Moses Mworeko, an individual from Wikipedia:Uganda who sought asylum in the Wikipedia:United States due to his Wikipedia:sexual orientation. Author Wikipedia:Hardy Haberman was a board member of Woodhull in 2011. On November 17, 2011, Woodhull worked with the DC Trans Coalition, the Wikipedia:Gay and Lesbian Activists Alliance, Gender Rights Maryland, Get Equal DC, Helping Individual Prostitutes Survive (HIPS), the Rainbow Response Coalition, and Transgender Health Empowerment to form a coalition sponsoring a "Transgender Day of Action" in Wikipedia:Washington, D.C. that highlights treatment of Wikipedia:transgender people by Wikipedia:law enforcement. The event served as a precursor to the Wikipedia:Transgender Day of Remembrance which followed on November 20. In January 2012, the organization joined with other groups including the Tully Center for Free Speech at Wikipedia:Syracuse University, Wikipedia:National Coalition Against Censorship, the Wikipedia:Heartland Institute, Wikipedia:National Association of Scholars, Alliance Defense Fund Center for Academic Freedom, Feminists for Free Expression, Wikipedia:American Booksellers Foundation for Free Expression, Wikipedia:Accuracy in Academia, and the Wikipedia:American Council of Trustees and Alumni to send a letter asking the U.S. Department of Education's Wikipedia:Office for Civil Rights to use the precedent of the 1999 Davis v. Monroe County Board of Education case to apply a definition of Wikipedia:harassment for academic institutions (so as not to harm Wikipedia:freedom of speech). In 2012, Wikipedia:Buck Angel served on the organization's Board of Directors of the organization, and Wikipedia:sexologist Wikipedia:Megan Andelloux served as an advisory board member. Wikipedia:Lawrence G. Walters was the Wikipedia:general counsel for Woodhull in 2012. Reception An article in the Wikipedia:Journal of Homosexuality about those who faced Wikipedia:discrimination due to Wikipedia:sadomasochism (SM) noted, "The Woodhull Freedom Foundation is a new organization formed in early 2003 that addresses both international and national sexual freedom issues as well as a host of other health and human rights issues. The Woodhull foundation focuses on legislative reforms, and staff members do not engage in media advocacy or regularly assist individuals and SM groups who have been subject to discrimination." See also Wikipedia:Portal box:Freedom of speechWikipedia:Portal box:Human rightsWikipedia:Portal box:LGBTWikipedia:Portal box:Sexuality *Wikipedia:Freedom of speech *Wikipedia:Fundamental rights *Wikipedia:Human rights *Wikipedia:National Coalition for Sexual Freedom *''Wikipedia:Nitke v. Gonzales'' *Wikipedia:Sexual Freedom Coalition *Wikipedia:Sexual Freedom League *Wikipedia:Sexual repression *Wikipedia:US Human Rights Network References Further reading * * * * * External links commonscat Woodhull Sexual Freedom Alliance * Official website http://www.woodhullalliance.org/ Wikipedia:Template:LGBT Category:Sexuality in the United States Category:Civil rights and liberties Category:Privacy Category:Human rights organizations